Who's the little mouse?
by OrangetteParfait
Summary: Anastasia gave up the hope to find any peers from the school long time ago because of the fight she has with a certain female group that almost cost her scholarship. But what will happen if a new male student enter her life? *I already posted the chapter 5 but I'm having problems on reading it when I'm not using my acc I'll try to upload it again tommorow if there is still problem
1. Summary, Disclaimer, and Author's note

**WHO'S THE LITTLE MOUSE?**

**Summary**

Anastasia Steele didn't belong to any of the school cliques because of the influence of the self-proclaimed important students of their school, Charles Adams High. She gave up the hope to find any peers from the school long time ago because of the fight she has with Annabelle Jones that almost cost her her scholarship. But what will happen if a new male student enter the not-so-perfect and peaceful life of Anastasia? What will Christian cause to Ana's life? Will he give her a happy ending or he will just give her more nightmare?

**Disclaimer**

• All of the Characters from Fifty Shades Trilogy is owned by E. L James.

• Any mentios or use of the name of other people from my OC's are just purely coincidence.

• This story is just purely for the sake of enjoyment or entertainment for the fans of the book, none of this happened in real life.

•This story also has reference from other movies such as "Mean Girls" by Tina Fey, "F the Prom" by BennyFine and etc. from here I don't claim that those "lines" are originally my ideas.

**Author's Note**

• Constructive criticism is appreciated, Bullying, Leaving hate comments and etc. of other forms are not.

• I don't appreciate plagiarism, or even things like uploading this story on Wattpad, Archive of our own or other sites for fanfiction authors, even thought it have "All credits goes to: OrangetteParfait from ". I will report that story immediately or try to message the uploader to work things out or If I couldn't get a hold of it for a month I will permanently discontinue uploading/updating stories on FF. Net. I might as well delete the entire story here.

• Some of the Characters are a bit OOC (Out of Character).

• Some information are not 100% legit.

• There are also grammatical errors here in this story, but I'm doing my best to avoid those mistakes. Please consider.

• I will stick to 2k words per chapter.

• This story (WTLM?) is updated every last Sunday of the month.

Extra Fact:

I got the title of the story from American Horror Story: Hotel from The Countess' dialogue

"Who's the little mouse now?"

Anyways, Happy Reading and I hope you guys like this story

-Xoxo, OrangetteParfait

ʕ•ﻌ•ʔ


	2. CHAPTER 1: WELCOME TO CHARLES ADAM

**CHAPTER 1: Welcome to Charles Adam **

She woke up early to prepare food for her father, actually her step father. It's been always like this since her biological mother left them for her new suitor who eventually became her new husband. He didn't want Carla's child to be with them, he believe that her 5 year old will bring nothing but a ton of responsibilities he didn't want, he's still young he only wants to have fun, and he's not going to take a child under his roof that wasn't even his. Finally he made her mother choose between her or him.

She gave all of the custody to Ray, her stepfather. She gave the child support from the start, financially supporting her from afar. But after months passed by she stopped. She also stopped their communication. Her childlike curiosity bugged her at the time because she's not answering as her stepdad says. So, one time she tried to steal her dad's phone and called her numerous times, she was met with dissapointment as her mother answered with an anger in her tone, clearly not happy that she's been disturbed by her past.

Not like she should be surprised by her mother's actions. Carla always seemed like everything Raymond gave to her as gifts it doesn't matter. It's always not enough for Carla. She's very materialistic and immature.

As she's preparing their breakfast, she heard her dad greet her "Good Morning" and she greeted him back, the house is filled with comfortable silence as both of them are not very talkative, Especially her father because he is a man with a few words.

After she finished her food she prepares for the school. While she is in the shower she saw a bruise on her left stomach caused by Barbara's boyfriend's punch from the other day at the orientation. It's already starting to get purple.

She tried her best to not give her father troubles from school as those lowlife creatures loves to humiliate her from time to time, Promise to heavens she really does because she is not fighting back like she used to, Since she almost lost her scholarship because of a stupid cat fight. She has to apologize Barbara's mother who came to her daugther's side immediately when that plastic barbie doll that her daugther is, called her and says that she slapped her. She is always full of lies. Perfect Barbie girl can't be the bad guy, In the end no one listened to her explanations as Barbara's mother is one of the highest sponsors of the school.

Her Father's job is just a Factory worker, His monthly pay is sometimes isn't enough to cover both of them for the entire month. They are always on tight budget, but hey at least they don't live in the streets begging for a food and eating leftovers in the garbage.

She came down to the kitchen and bid a good day to her father. Before she could reach the doorknob to open the door she heard her father called her and asked. "Are you going to be okay?"

_"Huh__?, __What_ _does_ _he_ _mean_ _by_ _that?"_

"Of course I'm going to be okay, it's just school plus I'm the daugther of Steele, My name is Anastasia Steele and there's nothing that could break me." She gave her father her best encouraging smile that she's going to be alright and left.

Anastasia opened the car door and tries to start the engine. I didn't start at first, She always worries that this car might be too old to use. But she have no choice but to use it because she really needed a car. It's still working though you just have to give it a little bit of force and a lot of patience for the driver of course.

She begged her to come home to them and promised her to never refuse her rules again, eat all of the vegetables in her plate, sleep early, and always be a good girl. She was rambling non-stop and crying while her mother who was miles away from her doesn't give any single inch of care. When her mother had enough she screamed at her and told her to "fuck off".

Flashbacks of that night came to her mind as she saw the ice cream shop that she always love to go as a child, she and her mother got a big tub of ice cream there to celebrate the most important events of her life as a child. Her mother always buys her a cone with three scoops of Vanilla, Cookie dough and cookies and cream flavored ice cream when she has a bad day at school. It stopped once she moved out.

As she's about to step down from her car, A vintage red beetle car she called Wanda she checked her appearance on her compact mirror one more time if she looks okay.

A pale looking girl with no curves on her body, a thick chestnut colored hair that she could never tame, freckles on her face, and her outfit that looks like it was chosen by her blind grandmother, She knew she don't have the taste or style to fit in. Letting out a huge sigh she got out of the car and look down at her outfit. "How nice" she thought.

A dark green turtleneck that was never a thing even from the early 2000's, and the same black pants she wore yesterday. She knew she's a complete definition of plain.

Especially not to mention that her clothes aren't even from Macy's or H and M. Honestly most of it was from Flea Market. The others are from Target.

She slammed the door shut as she was thinking on why can't she have a great car and not something that looks like one more drive and you can die with it. But she knew better than to complain to her father, Ray is doing his best to save both of them. But heaven knows that they can't blame a high school girl's wishes for someone to notice how nice her car or outfit are.

She snapped out of her deep thought as someone from the back threw their drink on her back. She turned around and saw one of the schools' "almighty" popular ones or something that she'd like to call a perfect dictionary definition of a dumb blonde. Barbie Roberts.

"Oops I did it again, I swear I'm sorry I think you are the walking garbage bin with the color of your outfit" She said smugly mocking her and her outfit.

Barbara "Barbie" Roberts was probably one of the dumbest person you'll ever meet. She and her mom are so addicted in anything Barbie, color pink and anything "glamorous" so her mom named her Barbie Roberts next to Barbie's real name "Barbara Millicent Roberts". And honestly she looks like a real life-size plastic Barbie doll.

Also gossips are flying around that her mom had to pick on one of her suitors back in the day so she was over the moon when her richest suitor has a last name "Roberts". Ana felt sorry for the guy because she thinks that he loved both of them so bad so he just let them do anything.

She just walk away from them and silently said "Don't worry I knew you aren't that smart after all so I understand"

"What did you say about her? " Oh no she, the Katherine Kavanaugh have heard her.

Katherine's father is the owner of Kavanaugh Media. That's just basically who she is, just a daugther of the owner of a company.

Kate pulled her Ana's hair so Ana stumbled back, Before she could fall she felt someone's hands one each of her shoulder and picked her up. She look a her back and she saw Kate's boyfriend who is unfortunately a 6"2 ginger haired quarterback up and throw her on the garbage bin.

"You look like a very ugly Rag doll, nobody will love you" Kate snarks.

Before she could even pull herself out of the garbage bin someone threw yet another large unfinished mcfloat on her or rather on the garbage bin. _"__It was disgusting...!"_ she exclaimed inside her head. The sticky vanilla ice cream with chocolate syrup and Cola is cascading from the top of her head to her shoulders and chest.

She wiped her face with her hands just in time to see who threw the drink on her. Annabelle Morton .

The Female Dictator, The Alpha Bitch, The Lioness. If you meet her you'll remember her for the rest of your life. She can be your greatest friend or your worst sworn enemy.

As much as Ana would like to get up and grab her hair and rip it off until everyone can see her scalp. She couldn't do it, Because Annabelle holds so much power from her peers. They can attack her, ridicule her, or do anything possible to make her look bad. It's like Annabelle is their master of this game.

After they called her names they finally left her alone, Ana got up and head towards her car to get her extra sweatshirt. She always have a pair of those in case one of the earlier situation happens. While she was walking she tried to use her handkerchief to wipe up the vanilla ice cream one top of her head, to her hair and top.

She was so busy getting rid of the cold dairy product on her hair that she didn't notice that someone was following her.

"Hey, you!"

_"__That couldn't be me right?, I mean come on. That must've been one of their boy toys." _Ana thought. In her years of being in this place no one has ever noticed her or gave attention to her. Unless they have a favor or something rude to say.

"One with the melted ice cream on her back!"

Oh, Shit! She didn't check her back, She looked around and saw that a copper haired guy staring at her, he has the stance, height and body as a mighty knight. A stubble and jawline like he is someone that came out of a GQ Magazine, and his eyes is as grey as the clouds of storm. _"__It was mesmerizing..."._

"You dropped this." He said handing me my Nokia Flip phone.

"I... Thank yo-" He cutted my sentence as he said "You should get change, you're going to get sick."

Anastasia wanted him to stay longer and talk to him more "You didn't have to return this back... It was just an old Nokia flip phone, no biggie."

_"__Damn, I just have to be awkward and be so random and ungrateful am I?!."_ She exclaimed inside of her head.

He looked directly into her eyes and said "If wasn't a biggie then why do you still have it? Shouldn't you throw it off if you have another phone? Don't worry I'm not judging anyway. It's very nostalgic, I think it's cool." He then gave her his 1 Billion dollar smile.

_"__Damn, is he a mind reader now? "_

"Oh, and by the way I'm not a mind reader. I'm just good at reading people's expressions. And honestly your face says it all. See you around Vanilla" with that he walked away.

She thinks he's cool, calm and collected. While she is his total opposite. As they say:Opposites do attract.

_"__Wow, what is this? Little Ana Steele finally has her crush?"_

Just a thought of that guy being her future boyfriend made her smile, But instantly turned into a frown as she remembered that she forgot to ask his name.

She quickly changed her top on the backseat of her car, She is now wearing a grey sweatshirt which has an Iron Throne vector art design on the front.

She can hear the whispers all across the hallway, _"__This is not THAT nerdy is it?."_ Anastasia asked herself feeling anxious. Feeling like she couldn't do anything about it, she just let it go.

Anastasia's hair is still kinda sticky but she didn't bother to go to the comfort room to fix it because she's going to be late for class.

When she arrived at the class her classmates are already seated casually talking to one another, others are busy with their phones and some are sleeping.

All of the seats are already taken except the one in front of the desk. She sat down and placed her bag on the side, then she noticed a yellow sticky note saying:

_**"**__**Reserve for the "lovely" and mousy Anastasia Steele, Enjoy. **_

_**Love your beautiful version/Caring step-sister, Annabelle Morton."**_

_"__Damn it!, they knew I don't like to be in front..." _She just sighed and sat down. To Ana being in Front is like being the center of attraction or attention. She knew how is it gonna go, someone from the back will tap her shoulder to get her attention without having an important purpose, some will throw crumbled papers at her and the worst: Someone will try to stick chewed bubblegum in her hair.

"Hey, Great Khaleesi"

_"__Oh, no... I hope they aren't calling those names to get my attention"_

"The protector of Seven Kingdoms!" The other voice of a guy said in a very dramatic and mockingly way possible. Plus the over exaggerated British accent.

_"__I_ _knew those three are at the second row, just behind me ugh"_

"Ugh in case it is completely oblivious to you, your majesty they are calling you. Give then your attention Queen Anastasia of the North"

_"__That one was definitely Kate, Great"_

Ana just looked around and there was those guys. From left to right you have the plastics with their own significant others.

_"Please don't tell me all three of them will be with me for the rest of the year..."_

Barbara glared at her, probably still thinking on what she said about her this morning. She's the type of young adult who has a temper of a five year old toddler.

Kate raised her eyebrow at her.

And Annabelle winked and blew a kiss at her. Ana she it was fake.

So in short this place has: Barbara Roberts as the hot and dim, Kata Kavanaugh as the second in command, Annabelle Morton as The Alpha bitch.

The Social Hierarchy of this school.

Welcome to Charles Adam High again, Anastasia.

xxxxxxxxxxx

**That's the end of Chapter 1 my lovely reader, A Massive Thank you to you who are reading this right now and hope that you enjoyed reading it and will follow this story and leave a positive review in case you like it, because let's be honest: Positive reviews from the people who loves your work motivates you to create more.**

**Oh! And by the way, I'm going to ask a question, I've been debating this with myself since I started writing this story, if: Should I do Ana's PoV (Point of view) or do Christian's PoV? Or both of them or both of them plus the other characters? Or just stick with narrator's Point of View?**

**If I didn't get a decent answer I'm just gonna do whatever I want. :D**

**Everything you need to know about my next story (AU)**

**• It's going to be a collection of One-shots of Christian and Ana's love stories without them being a CEO of a telecommunications company and CEO of a publishing house.**

**• It's not going to follow EL James' Original FSOG, or if it will... It's not going to be the COMPLETELY same story.**

**• It's just full of random ideas that I got from random things, so yeah :))**

**•I may still change the title of this story...**

**•Still probably has 2k words.**

**When will upload the story? (AU)**

**• June 29, 2019**

**DO YOU WANT TO KNOW MORE ABOUT THIS STORY?**

**It's on the Summary, Disclaimer, and Authors Note. Your welcome.**

**So in short next update will be:**

**• WTLM? Chapter 2: Adonis' Attention.**

**July 27, 2019**

**•AU Chapter 1: Friendly Neighbors**

**June 29, 2019**

**Until next time and thank you for reading! ʕ•ﻌ•ʔ**


	3. CHAPTER 2: A BLOSSOMING ATTRACTION

**CHAPTER 2: A Blossoming Attraction.**

She is already dreading this whole year with them. Panic, disbelief, and dissapointment are present to her eyes. While those three just ignored her and continue chatting with their boyfriends and ignoring Ana's gaze on them.

"Hey, Vanilla."

Anastasia turned to her right side and saw the guy with stormy grey eyes from earlier. He sat down on the vacant seat right next to her._ "Great__, now ask his name Steele! Go for it!."_

"What's your name?" Both of them asked at the same time.

**Christian's** **PoV**

We both let out a small chuckle except she's now blushing from embarrassment I guess?, I knew she's a shy kind of person when I met her this morning so I introduced myself first.

Why did she asked my name when I just introduced myself on the front? Didn't she paid attention?.

I didn't notice that she's also here in this class with me as I sat down at the 3rd row in the left corner earlier while she was sitting in the front. I saw that there is still a vacant seat next to her I decided that I'm just gonna sit there for the rest of the year.

I can't help but to notice I'm like a curious child following a beautiful and innocent butterfly. It's cute. She's honestly cute.

"My name is Christian, Christian Grey. May I know what's yours?."

"I'm A-Anastasia Rose Steele, and nice to meet you... And thank you for earlier."

I can't focus on what she said, her name is perfect for her. It's very beautiful. I guess I'm physically attracted to her. She has this rich chestnut brown or mahogany colored hair, her eyes looks like the brightest color of blue, her cute button nose, hint of freckles sprayed on her cheeks, and pink and rosy lips. I have been always attracted to beautiful brunettes, there are other that I've had relationships with in the past, But none of their appearance looks good as how Anastasia looks. All of those girls are just in for a short fling, I didn't even pursue half of them because if how silly they act. Anastasia looks... Perfect for me. I didn't realize that I said the word "Beautiful" too loud she must've heard it.

"What?" She asked.

"Your name it's-" Although I want to say that it's her face that is beautiful but she might get creeper out so I just said that it's name. I didn't finish what I have to say as she interrupted.

"I know It's pretty long I know you can just call me Ana." She looked down and played with her bracelet.

"No, I mean it's beautiful." I reassured her with a smile.

"Really?."

"Yes in fact, would you mind if that's what I'm gonna call you? Just Anastasia?."

"Yes, yes that would be great or lovely perhaps, I mean... It's fine with me." Then she gave me a shy but sincere and genuine smile.

This girl is obviously not used on getting compliments, well I'll make sure she'll get use to it by the end of the month.

"Alright, Alright it's getting way too loud in here everyone lower your voice... Okay the next one please." Mr. Smith called as everyone except for us is talking way too loudly for his liking.

As he called the next one I can't help but the notice the next student. Her over-confidenced walk, her head is held up high, her face's emotion only shows that she is very bold. I stared at her as she continue her way to the front. Only a few meters away from where Anastasia and I sat to be exact. I am immensely drawn to her beauty but I feel like I am being tempted by a snake. She's also tall for a girl at her age, I guess she's almost as tall as me, but I think she should also thank her heels for that. I can tell that she must've feel like she owns everything.

"Uhm, Christian?." I snapped back into reality as Anastasia calls my name.

"I'm sorry what was it?."

"Well, I was just wondering... Well if you aren't busy. If you want me to give you a tour around this place? Well, that is if you don't have plans or someth-"

Here she goes again, always doubting everything. I cutted her by saying "I would love to, Anastasia." and reassured her with a smile.

I looked at my front and saw that girl. Honestly I don't like the way she looks at me and Anastasia, it's like she's planning on something. But, it's wrong to accuse people of bad things when you don't know anything about them. I'll just ignore this feelings right now.

She has a long straight silky blonde hair that reaches her waist, rosy cheeks, fair skin, plump lips with rich red lipstick, a nose that's just big enough for her small face, and emerald eyes. But to be honest I can smell her fucking perfume from where I sat. I can tell it's one of those expensive perfumes from Paris as my sister, Mia is also using it. The only difference is that Mia knows how to use perfumes properly and not finish the entire bottle only with yourself. It must've been hers or the two other chicks in my back. The smell is too much, but so far I can still handle it.

What is her name? And why am I curious about it?. Maybe when Anastasia and I are busy with our small talk she's already introducing herself.

"Well, thank you for introducing us yourself and your propaganda for the campaign on your election on this school as the school president, Ms. Morton."

She bowed and introduces herself once again "My name is Annabelle Morton, running for being the school president of Charles Adams High. A voice is what the students need, A great leader is what they shall receive."

So, Annabelle huh?.

She made an eye contact with me again as she returned to her seat. And she gave me a one hella seductive stare.

"What is that?, it's just the start of the year and they are already campaigning about the students council positions?" I asked Anastasia.

"Yes, Well actually it's not really necessary for them to start this early. But you see, the competition is really stiff. The school is already allowing them to campaign though. But you will see the real start of the campaign period in the second week of this month. Then we have to submit our votes on the first Friday of the next month. And the winner will be announced at the second week of the next month. That's how it works here."

"So any student can participate?."

"If you are a freshmen yes but if you are senior who doesn't have any experience in student council from the previous years then you can't. The place she's been trying to win is being a student council president."

Anastasia and I talked and talked and talked throughout the entire hour, she's really shy but easy going. Intelligent girl who loves Literature, Romance and Fantasy novels and movies, and her Favorite movie is A walk to Remember and her favorite TV show is Game of Thrones.

She's also a good listener. I told her the basic information about me, my older brother Elliot, and younger sister Mia, My biological parents who works as a Pediatrician and a Lawyer. My dreams, and my hobbies.

As the bell rings, we grabbed our bags and went out to explore.

Anastasia and I are still walking side by side she is showing me every places here that I must know. We are eating the sandwiches that we bought from the cafeteria when we stopped there to grab something to fill our stomachs.

Her life story wasn't simple she told me that her mom left her when she was just a child, She only has her step-father Ray with her. And at young age she's already helping to pay the bills. "I work part-time at a small coffee shop, the one on the big mall. Just walking distance away from here."

"Really?, I must say I admire your determination to help your family Ms. Steele that's impressive."

"Well, thank you Mr. Grey. Balancing a lot of things is not easy but I do what I can."

"Anastasia, why do you seem like... You don't have any friends in here? Like inside the class sure I can understand that, but we've been to a lot of places here and not even a single person waves at you or greeted you. Plus your hair earlier when I first saw yo-"

"I'm sorry you must've feel like you have to stick around with me and...and I really don't have friends here, you can just leave anytime you want you know? I will not blame you or anything about it..."

I just let out a sigh. "Anastasia, I don't feel like spending time with you is my obligation and I'm forcing myself to do this. In fact, I'm really enjoying spending time with you. Please don't think so low of yourself." She suddenly choked while eating the sandwich and started coughing she didn't have any water bottle with her so I just gave her mine and patted her back several times.

"You okay?." I asked.

"Yes, yes I'm fine. Don't worry I'm always a trouble magnet." She let out a deep breath and continued " You are really nice, thank you." Damn, her smile is really one in a million.

"So, The reason why you have Vanilla ice cream on top of your head is because you're a trouble magnet?. "

"Oh, yes. I'm always prone to not-so-serious accidents." As she said that she tripped, she almost smacked her head on the floor but luckily I held her waist, Well actually my right hand is on her waist and my left hand landed on her chest area. Which I accidentally gave a squeeze when she almost fell down. I immediately let go of it, I mean her and apologized.

She is blushing so hard I almost found it cute but then I remembered the fact that I just accidentally squeezed my new female friend's breast seconds ago.

I apologize again and explained that it was just an accident, it was nothing intentional and I will never do that again. She just nods, she's too embarrassed to speak I guess.

For almost 30 seconds we we're just walking side by side, all awkward, I am tempted to drap my arm in her shoulder thought,you know in case she will have one of her "not-so-serious accidents". I can te that both of us are contemplating what to do it say next.

"So?..." I tried to start the conversation again. Hoping that I can get the atmosphere that we are in before the "accident" happen.

"So what?." She asked.

"Are we friends now? Or do you want to be my friend?."

"R-Really?... I mean I-I'm not being ungrateful though but why? There are a lot of cool people out there. Why me?. "

"Are you seriously asking this question now?."She only nods. Almost as if she needs confirmation and clarification.

"Why you?."

"Yes, Christian. Why me?."

"I mean why not?, you're a cool, easy-going person, very compassionate about your loved ones atleast based on what you've told me, and you're a good listener. So can you be my friend?."

"Yes." She answered.

"Then I'm honored to be your first friend here Ms. Steele."

"Same here, Mr. Grey."

I want to do something for her, she's really a nice person. Maybe if I get new other friends like the ones from the quarterback team that I'll try. I'll introduce her to them, she looks like she can hang out with different kinds of people though. I want her to be out of her shell. The only thing that's stopping her is her own insecurities, I'll be sure to help her break it. Even though she's not asking for help.

I looked at Anastasia she's only 5"5 and I'm about 6"1. She looked up to me and smiled, I smiled back. It was a beautiful moment for the both of us. They always say that the eyes are the windows to the soul of that person, Well I already saw the beautiful part of her. It's odd but I already trust her. As of that moment I knew that it was a start of a friendship that would last or at least I hope so.

Maybe this could be a start of something beautiful with Anastasia Rose.

A beautiful flower that hasn't fully blossomed yet.

**AUTHOR'S** **NOTE**

Well, That's the end of the chapter, my lovely reader. Thank you for reading this story and a big Thank you! To those readers who followed, favorite, and reviewed this story. As the time I'm uploading this new chapter it reached 26 number of favorites, 59 number of follows, and 10 number of reviews. Thank you so much for all of the support!.

Okay, so as you guys suggests I am going to do Ana and Christian's PoV. But I am only doing it one person per chapter. Like this Chapter will be Ana's and the next one will be Christian's and so on. And it's not going to be in vice versa. I'm still gonna do a Narrator's PoV though. Hope you guys are okay with that. hehehehe :))

I promised I would update this story on last Sunday of the next month right? As I said on my previous author's note from the last chapter of this story. Well, change of plans *at least juuust right now* my vacation is extended so it means that I have more time to write and update this story. uwu

Instead of our classes starting on June 24 they decided to change and move it to July 17! Just wow Hahahahaha.

_Grade_ _11_ _na_ _si_ _ate_ _gurl_ _mo_ _sa_ _perpetual_ _molino_ '_day_ _wish_ _me_ _luck_ _sana_ _maging_ _okay_ _lang_ _ang_ _lahat_ _HAHAHAHAHAHAHA_

I'm sorry this is all of the information I can let out right now, it's a little bit boring I know but the key points from Chapters 2-10 are already planned, I'm already 25% done on Chapter 3, and the ending is already planned. The only thing that is left for me is what is the flow of Chapter 11plus and how to execute them properly, But I promise there will be more to uncover later on to the story. Just wait *winks* Again, I know that there are still grammatical errors in this Chapter but I'm already doing my best and this is not beta'd, and I promise to edit all of the chapters after I finish the story the plus the alternate ending.

A big thanks to: **susancollins522**, **perfectdark8523**, **Guest**, **fundays**, **Cait4321**, **Margaret** **Talai**, **Guest**, **Karen** **Kuliszewski2**, **Mineangels2**, and **leahreallyitis**! For reviewing the story even though some of it are just simple words I appreciate it and it means a lot to me.

By the way my other fanfiction titled: "Alternate Universe" is coming out on June 30, 2019, as I'm still in the process of fixing it. Sorry if it's taking so long but please go check it out once it comes out.

By the way if you guys are interested enough to follow me on twitter then go ahead! -"@_**Madge_s1982**_"- that's my name.

Thank you so much for reading this chapter/story again, and be sure to support, favorite/follow/review this story and I'll see you guys next time.

Updated on: June 23, 2019

ʕ•ﻌ•ʔ


	4. CHAPTER 3: HAPPINESS

**CHAPTER 3: HAPPINESS **

**Anastasia's PoV**

It was a long day on school and work. But I couldn't stop smiling because _of_ _a_ _certain_ _someone_. Like, Seriously I think I am smiling from ear to ear ever since I entered my car and go to my work place. My shift starts at 4:00 p. m. and ends until 8:00 p. m. and luckily I got home almost 30 minutes after 8:00 p. m. because there's no traffic at all. When I entered my home I quickly got off of my uniform and change into something more comfortable. And by comfortable I mean leggings and and old cotton t-shirt.

When my dad got home from work at 9:00 p. m. I greeted him and when we are eating our dinner he commented and said that I'm extra happy today. I said it's just because there's no problems in school and cafe right now. Well, I also can't help but to mumble "_plus_ _the_ _help_ _of_ _a_ _certain_ _someone" _My father is not suppose to hear it I swear but, nothing can escape from Raymond Steele. Especially when I'm smiling in front of him with a smile that looks like I just won the lottery.

"Well, whoever that certain someone is he better continue to treat you nice." he said.

I guaranteed him that everything is good and there's no need for him to worry. I smiled at him and said that I know what I am doing. Seriously, He is always worrying about everything. I guess that where his half of his grey hair comes from.

After I finished washing the dishes I went to bed. I opened my laptop and go to YouTube to play "Emotions" By Mariah Carey. I couldn't get over on what happened earlier. _Shy, little mouse Anastasia Rose Steele found and got a hot friend!._

"You've got me feeling emotions

Deeper than I've ever dreamer of

You've got me feeling emotions

Higher than the Heaven above. "

On top of that Christian is actually nice. I knew I didn't have any boyfriend or someone that even tried to flirt at me before but as a normal high school female I can tell "he is hot!".

I opened my facebook account and saw that there is one "memory" for me and facebook is asking me if I want to share again the picture or not. It was actually a picture of me on my 4th birthday wearing a Minnie Mouse ears headband with a big pink bow and white polka-dots on the middle complete with a Minnie Mouse dress that has the same design... Oh how could I forgot? Those are the years that I'm completely obssessed with anything Minnie Mouse and Mickey Mouse related. I smiled a little bit when I remember that I always wear that headband. From the start of the day 'till my bedtime. That smile vanished when I remember that that is also where my mom got my nickname "Annie Mouse" or simply "Little Mouse".

I didn't share again the picture and saw that there is one friend request. I opened it and saw that it was someone with a name "Christian Grey" and ofcourse he didn't have a profile picture. I knew it was him when I saw that there is message from him saying:

"It's nice to spend time with you Anastasia, I can feel that this could be a start to a good friendship."

Oh, Christian you just know how to make me smile do you?

_**2 months later**_

**Christian's****PoV**

Well, it is now the middle of August. Anastasia and I are became great friends. She is always helping me on Mathematics and English and literature subjects and in exchange I always help her in Physical education and Science. I tried to introduce her to my friends last last week but It didn't go well. I said to the boys to "go easy" to Anastasia but in the end they just tease her about something that I didn't know that happened. They just kept giving hints and when Ana finally had enough she stood up and ran away. I couldn't blame her though it was actually my fault. I also stood up gathered my things and go after Anastasia.

I spent almost 20 minutes looking for her and I found her sitting on the stairs and someone was patting her back. I approached them and saw that it was Luke Sawyer. Like me he's also new to this high school. He's also one of my team mates. He's the Linebacker. And to be honest Luke is a great guy in my opinion. Entertaining, have a good sense of humor and has a respect.

I immediately apologized to Anastasia and said that it wasn't my intention. Anastasia also forgave me quick and said that she knew that I didn't mean any of that to happen and that I am a better person than those guys. The three of us continued our lunch in peace sitting in the stairs of 4th floor. We are also having a casual conversation while we ate our food. I think Anastasia just got a new friend.

I guess it wasn't that bad at all.

Right now Anastasia and I are walking down the hallway. I know that I'm not suppose to give them a single damn but I can sense that almost everyone is looking at us and some are even whispering about us.

"Christian..." Anastasia said in hushed tone.

"Hmm?"

"I don't know if you noticed it but are they whispering about us?" Damn, she can feel it too.

"Yes, I think so... Look just don't give them the attention they don't deserve okay?" I said. What the fuck are they even whispering about? But I have to admit at some point I'm actually kind of curious about it.

Anastasia and I just walked together to our next class and sat down in our usual seats.

"Christian." I faced Anastasia and raised my brows. She bit her lip and made that face that she always does when she is nervous to ask about something.

"Well, I just want to ask about something..."

"And that is...?"

"Well, you know?..."

"No Anastasia I don't. And please you know you can always ask me anything. If you are too shy to ask that question here then we can talk about It later."

She let out a sigh and come closer. She's making it looks like it is really important so I also come closer. We are only one move apart to kiss. This girl is more beautiful up close. Her eyes is the most beautiful shade of blue I've ever seen.

We are completely lost from each other until she began to speak "I heard that they said that you and me...we are a "thing". Does that bother you inside? Because most likely if other people says that to a guy and a girl and they made all of those speculations towards them... Well the guy will part his way to the girl?, I don't know? "

I noticed her eyes became darker, the blush in her cheeks became more redder than it was when she is just embarrassed to say something. I even think there was suddenly a sexual tension between us. There was even this huge feel inside me that wants to kiss her.

"Anastasia..." I was about to say something when I was taken aback by the book that got between us. Separating us. Then it was suddenly smacked into my face. It wasn't that hard but I am still surprised by it. I hold my left cheek and look at the person who was holding the book.

There is our Literature teacher holding the book in her right hand. I didn't even noticed that she already came inside.

Ms. Jensen Myers is our literature teacher for this class. She is a 50 years old lady with no husband no kids and just have a bunch of cats in her home. Based on what I've heard plus the smell of her cats that goes with her. Her hair is always in a bun, it is almost all white. She is also obese and has a huge mole on the side of her lip. Yeah, just try to imagine a slightly older human version of Ursula from The Little Mermaid.

"Mr. Grey I understand that you are new to this institution, but I think you understood the rules that was given to you a week before the school year starts and has plans on actually following them? Or perhaps they failed to send you one?" Mrs. Myers snarks.

"No ma'a-" I tried to start but she interrupted me. I knew I made a mistake but let me at least say something. God, this woman.

"Or perhaps you need someone to remind you? Well it's in the rule no. 15 Avoid making any kind sexual interaction between any student here inside the school premises... That includes kissing, making out, grinding and etc. " Fucking bitch. Okay Grey calm down.

"No, ma'am. I have read all of the rules here. It won't happen again." I kinda despise her, well all of her students do, they just won't show it but they always talk about her outside the building or somewhere that she's not around. She's the kind of teacher that is always angry, unforgiving, and is always giving us a hard time.

"Make sure to stick with your words Mr. Grey or I'll be calling Carrick and Grace Grey." She said pointing her finger at me. Then she pointed her finger on Anastasia.

"And you too Ms. Steele. Have some decency especially you are a female. Give an importance to yourself. For Christ's sake you two look like you're in a deep sexual tension...and of all places in the world you two really decided that you are gonna do it here inside this room with 25 other students around. Are you two trying to give them a show?. "

"No and It won't happen again Ms. Myers." Anastasia looks so embarrassed. I feel so guilty at this moment it was my fault. I shouldn't have gotten my face closer to Anastasia. I hope she won't get any trouble for this.

During our class we didn't talk to each other. I guess both of us are feeling guilty for what happened earlier. I can't focus on what Ursula is saying right now, mind is all about what Anastasia thinks of might be thinking. Does she likes me back?

My thoughts kept running from Anastasia to the most random things until I heard the bell rings indication that this hell hour inside this room with Ursula is over, for this day.

"Now, Again be sure to pass the book report of the book called "The 89th song for her" by Caroll Smith. I want it printed, font size is 14 with Times New Roman font style, 1.5 line spacing and make sure that the whole 3 pages are full with useful words and information about the story. Fail at those things and I'll give you a failing grade. Goodbye." After she said her "Goodbye" in a hard tone I heard her mumble "Stupid youngsters". What the fuck?

"Anastasia, about your question earlier don't be bothered by it okay? It's just gossips. People tend to gossip because they just want something to talk about, plus most of the gossips are taken out of the context so other people would want to hear more of it... And if you think I'm leaving you because of that please, please believe me, Leaving a friend because of a gossip is something an idiot would do. Besides guys and girls can still be friends without a something going on between them right?" God, I hope she's satisfied with my answer. I'm not used to this kind of things.

She looks like she was mentally taken aback by my answer and I don't know if that is good or not but she gave me a smile and says thank you.

After that topic is closed I mentioned the book report assignment and she said that she already read that book atleast a thirty times and asked me if I want to borrow hers. I accepted her offer.

"What is that book all about?." I asked Anastasia as she is fixing and kept storing other books in her locker.

"Are you trying to get all of the information about the story from me and ditch on actually reading the whole book?. " Anastasia said as she teasingly looked at me.

"Maybe I am. "

"Well, You are not gonna get any info from me for that book." She handed me a used book covered in plastic cover and boy it is thick. I think it has more than 500 pages, How is she expecting us to finish this book in two nights? "You have to explore that adventure just with yourself." Anastasia continued. She's enjoying my misery.

Anastasia must've read what was going on with my mind as she let out a long laugh.

"Anastasia, come on..."

"Christian you can handle it. Plus the story was great, I promise you won't feel any boredom while reading this." I gave her my best and trying-hard cutest pout. She mentioned before that it was cute. Might as well use the advantage of it.

She let out a sigh "Okay, Okay. How about if you have real questions that you don't understand about the book you can call me? " She offers. Well, I guess that's the limitations of my "cuteness" effects. After all I didn't have a lot. I won't push it and I just accepted her offer.

xxxxxxxxxxx

It was already 8:00 p.m. and I just started reading about 30 minutes ago. I don't like Romance books because I'm not interested in a fictional character's love stories. So far I am only at page 28. Oh God, This will be a long night.

I am so bored at this book so I just flipped random pages and tries to find the most important parts of the story or something that I can find useful for the report when a yellow sticky note and a wallet sized picture fell from the book.

The picture was folded into four and I saw that it's a picture of Anastasia as a child. She is wearing a pink Minnie Mouse costume. She looks so happy as she's wearing that huge smile. I saw that she has a rabbit teeth and has a tooth gap. She is in the middle holding her cake and has a "Happy Birthday Anastasia" banner as her background. *She looks so fucking cute* I decided that I'm just gonna keep it.

I opened the sticky note. I see that it is a message for her future self. It was dated back in her middle school years.

_**02-06-2011**_

_**To future Anastasia,**_

_**Here's what you need to accomplish before the end of your high school life.**__**1)Have a circle of friends**_

_**2)Find your own style of looks and clothes :))**_

_**3)Make a decision if you are going to pursue your career of being an actress or a female director**_

_**.**__**4)Get a decent boyfriend and start a sweet high school romance with him... Or atleast go get experience.**_

_**5)Find your happiness, success and try to enjoy what you have right now.**_

_**And lastly I know that right now we still have a bitter heart towards mommy dearest and why she left us and Ray for some bad guy. Right now I can't stop crying when I remember that she chose him over us. But I hope in the future we can find peace, happiness and understanding on why she did that. And forgave her for what she did even without her asking for a forgiveness.**_

_**And Daddy Ray said that we always look pretty with our smile in our face and we shouldn't forget that.**_

_**From Anastasia of the year 2011.**_

After I finished reading her message I knew that I am already set on a goal. Maybe, the football guys can't be her friends. But there are also a lot of people in school other than those guys. Honestly I don't know what I'm feeling right now. But that smile on her picture from her birthday I want to see it again in person.

Anastasia Rose Steele, Your wishlists of happiness is my command.

**AUTHOR'S** **NOTE**:

This is my longest Chapter so far! 2,700 words compared to my usual 2,100 words :D

Okay, (_took_ _another_ _deep_ _breath)_ another change of plan, *pfft* I think that I would also be doing both Christian and Ana's PoV at a single chapter other future characters PoV and Narrator's PoV. Honestly I think it will be random PoV in one chapter. I hope it's okay with you guys :D.

And... I also want to announce something. "Alternate Universe" will be cancelled atleast for now. Why you ask? Well, it's because I've been writing it on my tablet and the file was accidentally deleted... The 3k words story got deleted. Fvvvvvvvvvvvcckkk. Although I just began on writing it again. I'm afraid it won't be out until next Sunday I guess?. I don't know. I am suppose to upload/update this story next Sunday but I decided that I'm just gonna finish this overnight and upload this right now as an apology for AU.

Long story short on why it took me long to update: I got distracted by TwiceLights and I am at my writer's block last week.

By the way, "The 89th song for her. " isn't real. I just made that up for the story. uwu

coughs* Luke Sawyer appears *more intentional fake coughs*

**For**:

**DelatangFilifina**: Wow salamats HAHAHAHA. P. S. Trip ko yang name mo LT. HAHAHHAHA

**Cait4321**: Thanks for always giving a review everytime I put up a chapter (even though I only post like 2 chapters rn). It makes me so happy uwu.

And yes, yes, yes. Be sure to look forward on what's going to happen next chapters especially the ending. I'll make sure that it will be a "climax". ()

and little mouse loves u too ʕ•ﻌ•ʔ

**Daytonalay**: Thanks for the long review, I really appreciate it. I read it over and over again because I can't believe that someone wrote a long review about my story plus it's a positive one and not a hate one. :D

I have so much in store for you guys and I hope you will still continue to support and read this story in the future. No matter where Ana and Christian's life will take because of the challenges that they have to face.

**Amy.Campbell.378199**: Glad this story and Christian took your interest :)) Thank you for reading.

And to:

**Fundays**, **Velosews**, **Tullochsophia**, **Misssee**, **Limtse1978**, **Mileydi**, **Uwuuu**, and **Krnarreola**.

Thank you so much for reading and reviewing the story and/or chapter and I'm glad you guys like and are enjoying it. Lots of love.

By the way, you can ask me any questions that you have in mind and I'll post my answer on my next update.

-If u want a faster response just pm me here or dm me on twitter. -@Madge_s1982- don't be scared I won't bite huehue

So that's it for now and I'll see guys next chapter. Be sure to follow, favorite, and give a review and let me know what you guys think uwu.

ʕ•ﻌ•ʔ uwu


	5. CHAPTER 4: ANASTASIA'S PAST

**CHAPTER 4: ****ANASTASIA'S** **PAST**

**Christian's** **PoV**

Ana failed to show up at our first subject, she's not like this. In fact she's always first at making it inside the class. So, I texted her.

_**"W**__**here are you? Don't tell me you overslept?."**_

She said her place for peace is at her bed. All she wants to do after a long stressful day at school and work is to sleep and it will just magically cure everything. Well atleast for a number of hours. She must've enjoyed it so much.

Two more hours of antagonizing hours of class when she finally responded.

_**"I got sick, sorry I won't make it today :(( I knew you always miss me when I'm not around. lol Perhaps I can make it up to you? How about I'll bring you a slice of Chocolate cake that I will make later?. "**_

Oh yeah, it's her dad's birthday today. I was about to send a reply when Ursula a.k.a Ms. Myers. Snatched my phone from my hand. Great.

It was now lunch and since Ana isn't here to spend lunch with me then I'll just go and sit with the guys.

I was holding my tray and just casually walking, when Jake starts whistling and the other people from his table turned around and starts cheering. Those idiots are laughing at me. Fuckers. "Christian, what a surprise! What on earth has crossed your mind to finally join us with lunch and ditch that little girlfriend of yours?!" Jake's sarcastic remarks will never end.

I set my tray down and sat between Jason and Peter. "Fuck off, she's not my girlfriend."

"Well then, can I have a piece of her?." Jake says. I don't know if he's serious or not. That asshole is very unpredictable sometimes.

"No."

"You are interested in her?, no way. Ana's not even the kind of female that you're into." Jason said.

"Look I know she don't know how to fix herself, always wearing those tacky clothes. But I feel like she has those amazing curves inside those large jackets that she often wears you know?."

"I said fuck off Jake, Stop fantasizing about her. Assholes aren't her type."

"Woah, stop saying those things in front of her father, Jake. That's not a good move. " Gary says.

"As if you are the one to talk, Elton Kavanaugh hates you right?. " All of us laughed. I don't know him but I just assume that that is Kate's father. Gary and Kate has been together since last year. But unfortunately for them Elton doesn't approve of his daugther's relationship to Gary because to him he sees him as a type of person who loves to jump around from one woman to another and can't keep a relationship with a girl for months, and if he can he is probably cheating with another woman. Then the topic about me and Anastasia being in a relationship was forgotten. I knew or at least hope that Jake is just joking. That man was a goofball and a playboy. He jokes almost all the time. In this table no one is allowed to be sensitive or else you're a wimp.

"Where are Ashton and Harry?, I swear other people really can forgot their friends if they have their significant other. " Matthew said.

"Here we are dickheads." We see Ashton, Annabelle, Harry, and Barbara. The boys immediately made room for those four to sit.

They sat across us and unfortunately Annabelle is sat across me. To be honest she's really beautiful. She has this mature style. The outfit she's wearing is sexy form-fitting but still at the same time says this woman knows how to read. Very in style. She also wears make-up but it's not over-the-top. Just enough to enhance her beauty. She was previously talking to Ashton, her boyfriend but then she turned to me and gave me that sexy smirk when she realizes that I'm looking at her, _Fuck._

"Don't worry if that little girlfriend of yours puts you in the doghouse. All you have to do is to give her time and romance your way to her heart again." Her expression says it all It's a sarcasm.

"For the first and last time, Anastasia Steele isn't my girlfriend Ms. Morton." I copied her tone and expression. I can still sense that this lady is a snake. Liar, Manipulator and all of the names in the books. I will not let my guard down. My guts never failed me.

"Oh, I'm sorry because I've noticed her sticky look on you. Everytime you are around."

"Well, I think you are just delusional. "

"And I think you are just blinded by her humble outlook." Her eyebrows are arched. This looks like she is challenging me. I feel everyone in the table is watching our "small fight". Then she continued. "Plus, I wouldn't be surprised if Anastasia finally caught someone." This girl definitely has backbones.

"You probably don't know that sweet high school girl Anastasia Steele was caught making out Frederick Cowell by Carina Wellman whom he was dating at that time." She revealed. What the fuck is that story? She is saying this things at me while twirling her spaghetti. The whole thing that she revealed seems like its a no big deal for her.

"I don't know why though, Carina is the sweetest person on earth. But I wonder how did Ana do this to her?. She is even sweeter than Ana. " Annabelle looked directly at me and arches her left eyebrow.

"Probably because Carina got the lead role for the school's drama musical-thingy for the end of the school year. And Anastasia thinks that _Oh, maybe If I can't have what she has then maybe I'll just get her boyfriend since nobody ever has interest in me!._" Barbara added a fake high pitched voice at the end of what she says.

"Someone exposed her to all of the important people in the club, Her reputation was ruined, and they decided that she shouldn't be part of it anymore because of her "current situation".It was a major issue back then. But before that Carina came to us crying on how vile snake Anastasia stole her man. Then ofcourse it spread like a wildfire on our group of friends and everyone cut their ties with her. Carina is the sweetest person ever she even said that we should just let it go, love will find a way between her and Fred if they are really meant to be and Karma is a bitch. "

"Anastasia couldn't do that..." I tried to defend my friend but I just can't find the right words.

"So yeah someone leaked it. Her reputation in school got wrecked, she was thrown out of the drama musical project. And the worst of all she attacked me, ME! because she thought I'm the one who leaked the spread the entire thing and twisted the story to make her look more evil. When she has no proof! She was like the smartest person in school that time like? She was on top. But she decided to let her emotions gets the best of her. Long story short we got into a cat fight. She almost lost her scholarship because my mom was pissed as fuck and her father failed to show up which made Mrs. Ciccone even more pissed and dissapointment on little miss Ana. " Barbara said. Fuck her voice is annoying. It's almost like a voice of a long lost Kardashian sister.

"Damn, Barbara you are really an expert with drama and stories huh?. " Jake mocked her accent which annoys her even more.

"Well what can you say, if Dreamgirls got Beyonce, This school's local Dramagirls got Barbara."

"Jake, Matthew shut up, if you guys want to be comedians I can see that you'll never have a future. Don't fucking pursue it." Barbara hissed.

"Did the cat got your tongue Mr. Grey?, I think that's enough to make you stay away from her from now on. She's really toxic. Who knows maybe someday you'll find a girlfriend and Ana will be like: "She stole my man from me! I'm gonna make sure she'll suffer from heartbreak". So just a tip: Stay away from her. " Annabelle put her hand on her chin and waits for my response. I looked around at the table and it seems like everyone is waiting, all of them has their serious looks on their face and looking at me.

I can't take this anymore I stood up and left but I can still hear what Annabelle says behind my back when she thought I was far from earshot.

"Don't worry he'll come around."

xxxxxxxxxxx

**Annabelle's** **PoV**

"Hey, Belle do you think you went to far?. "Matthew asks after Christian left. I swear he is the softest in the bunch. And it's pretty fucking lame.

"What do you want me to do?, Lie to him even more?. It's obvious that Ana doesn't even tell Christian on what she did before. It's obvious that Christian considers Ana as his precious friend. It's pathetic. And for your friend to keep secrets from you? That's not a great move. " She's pathetic and desperate.

Matthew is a gay so I think he has a thing for Christian. But, he is not the kind of gay who loves Female pop stars like Madonna, Very quirky and loves fashion. Too bad I already have Christian. And oh dear, What I want, what I get.

Ashton really is starting to annoy me, he is dumb but he is hot. That's it. He really believes that I'm in love with him. I knew it is only weeks before I will have Christian. Until then I'll have to keep him as my eye candy. When Christian stare at me at the class introduce-yourself shit around two months ago. I felt his sexy, hot, stare in me. It's full of rage of passion. I feel like it's one of those "love at first sight" moments. But I knew if Ana was always hanging around with him, I'll never have my chance.

Before my mind went off to the most fantastic things about Christian I quickly shove him out of my head.

When I got home at night I said hello to mom and dad, Had dinner with them and I showered before I call it a night. I quickly got changed to my pajama shorts and soft cotton top so I could still have time to open my social media account. I don't have a "bedtime hours" like Raymond Steele makes me follow when I was a child. But benefits of sleeping early avoids those ugly eye bags.

I saw two missed calls from Carina as well as those three texts from her saying that I should call her back. I really missed her she was like a sister to me. She moved to Mary Jane High School to pursue her acting career even more. So far, that musical thingy in school that she did last year really helped her. She has been casted as supporting actress in an indie film.

Carina starts her acting when we are just in middle school. And the fact that her Father is also a big time producer in Hollywood secures her place there. But I knew her personality, She doesn't like someone handling things to her without her effort.

Charles Adams High helps students who has potential in acting, singing and dancing, They have a partnership with an acting workshop called JNS Workshop. Together they are touring around the town to perform. And an up and coming director saw her performance and helps her to get small projects as well as the one that she is supporting with.

I called her back and she picked it up after a few seconds.

"Hope I wasn't disturbing your "Christian Grey day dreaming". " She said. She really has the audacity to mock me. Well she knew she was only one who's gonna get away with it...

Carina is only one who knew that I secretly has feelings for Christian. Nobody else knew even Katherine and Barbara. And I'm sure Ashton is dumb enough not to notice something.

"Shut up, I wasn't daydreaming about him."

"Jokes aside. I heard that his father was a hot-shot attorney..."

I rolled my eyes at her "I don't care about his father, Carina."

"Ok fine, fine. I just thought you was to know. So, how is the plan?."

"I just said all of the info about the drama earlier to him, needless to say he was pissed. And that's not the reaction I want nor I expected. "

"Well, just give him time. It's not like we lied to him you know?. Take it easy Annabelle."

"What if it didn't? What if our plan didn't work? " Worry is in my tone right now just imagining Christian became closer and closer to Ana. That will never happen.

"Then we'll just move on to Plan B." She said.

**AUTHOR'S** **NOTE**:

Thanks for reading this chapter, please leave a review and please continue to support the story if you love it.

And yes you heard it right Annabelle's thoughts about how Ray Steele wants her to follow her "Bedtime hours" when she was a child is not a mistake.

And spoiler Ana isn't the "bad guy" here. Just so you know.

By the way, This story got nominated to the " Top Five FSoG Stories" group on FB. And the category is "WIP". If you want to vote all you have to do is:

**Step** **1**: Log in on your Facebook account and search for the "Top Five FSoG Stories" group.

**Step** **2**: Answer the three questions that the admin is asking you before entering the group.

**Step** **3**: Just wait a few moments for the admin's approval and after that look for the link that has WIP category and you'll see my story there.

And there you have it easy.

The voting is until July 20. Thanks to those who already voted me and to those who are planning on voting. And Thanks to all of you *_sends_ _virtual_ _hugs_*.

By the way feel free to point out any mistakes that I did and I'll quickly change it.

**Thanks** **to**:

**Velosews, fvcr91, fundays, tullochsophia, daytonalay, perfectdark8523, Mineangels2, Misssee, Annette 101660 , Cait4321.**

**For giving a review last chapter uwu.**

ʕ•ﻌ•ʔ


	6. CHAPTER 5: ALL YOU NEED IS A FRIEND

**CHAPTER 5: ALL YOU NEED IS A FRIEND AND A SLICE OF CAKE. **

**Anastasia's PoV **

I look at the time and it's still fourty-five minutes before seven, and the drive there was twenty minutes. So, I still has a lot of time. I carefully pull the cake that I made last night on my father's birthday. He just turned 50 yesterday and needless to say but he liked the new Chocoberry cake that I made. I'm glad he did because all he wants for his birthday is the cake that I made and I want to spice things up, just a little bit. It's only the two of us but he ate six slices and I only managed to eat three! And six slices of cake is a lot for his age but it's his birthday and I can't say no to him.

He said he is going to bring two slices on work today so I put it inside a Tupperware. I knew he didn't care about the design on top being ruined. Meanwhile, I carefully took a small box inside of the cabinet. It is a pale pink box with brown polka dots and has a carton handle on top. I placed a slice inside and fixed the toppings, making sure that it looks perfect. I want to impress Christian today. I even add another strawberry on top, two milk chocolate bars and whipped cream on the side just for him. I hope it wasn't too much.

"Annie, I told you don't put the slice in that carton box..." Ray said.

"This is not for you Dad." I chuckled.

"Is that for that guy?."

"How do you know it's for a guy?."

"Lucky guess, I think. Plus, you wouldn't put too much effort in it if it wasn't for someone special and also you are not into girls are you?... So, I think it's a guy. "

I don't know what to say so I just smiled at him and he smiled back. He let out a heavy breath and said "Just make sure you know what you are doing Okay? And bring him in our house soon. I want to meet him"

He really worries about me all the time. But that's just a proof that he cares about me, And who am I to complain about that?.

It is currently 6:40 when I entered the school premises. I parked my red beetle in the left side of the front of the parking lot. I made my way to our room on the 2nd floor.

Christian and I usually loves to hang out in here before class starts at I entered the room I saw him sitting in his usual seat in the front. He stared at me with those cold grey eyes and I suddenly felt nervous, my feet is stuck in the ground. It's like someone just put a mighty super glue on where I stood. _He_ _looks_ _serious_.

"Is everything okay?" When I let out the words I finally realized that I messed up, I asked the wrong question. "_Of course stupid Ana! Something isn't alright, otherwise he wouldn't have you those eyes."_

He didn't speak. But instead he just patted down my seat giving me a signal that I shod sat right next to him. "What happened? ." I asked.

"Anastasia, Do you know someone with a name Carina Wellman or Frederick Cowell?." Boom there it is. You're about lose your friend Ana. I gulped I don't know what to say, I don't know what is the right thing to say to him.

"C-Christian, I swear I did want that to happen! Fred got inside the girl's changing room right? A-And I was alone at that time.and then, and then he told me all of those things and if I am interested to be his fuck buddy and I said no and told him to get out because I am only in my underwear that time and-"

"Anastasia, try to slow down. Okay?. " He placed his hands on my elbow. I realized I was about to cry and I am speaking way too fast for him to keep it up.

I took a deep breathe and continued "And he was holding my left wrist, I tried my best to get changed but he won't just let me. I tripped at my bag and we both fell down with him on top of me a-and I let out a scream and then Carina came inside and she saw us. She starts screaming and punching but Frederick stopped her. He starts saying on how I seduced him. Then she ran away and left. " I am catching my breath. I am panicking. I feel like I have to explain everything to him. I'm afraid to lose Christian.

"Did you attacked Barbara though? Was it real?. " He looks stunned. But honestly in all of those things I said that's his only response?. Now, I'm feeling really emotional here.

"Yes..." My voice breaks. But I decided to proceed "I took all of the blame for it. Because I lost my calm. I know I already apologized but I still felt the guilt for what I did. It was very immature of me for slapping someone that I assumed who ruined me without any proof. " I looked down, I can feel my tears leaving my eyes. I don't want him to see me like this.

"What about what that Frederick Cowell did? Did you told them?, What did they do?. " He asked. I felt the rage just looking back on what they did.

"They did nothing... They believed that we purposely did it and Carina was the witness, Barbara and the others also did say that I am basically a liar. No one else in the school that aren't part of Carina's circle of friends knew that her and Fred are in a relationship. And since you know, Making out sessions and other of those stuffs aren't acceptable doing inside this place they focused more on my issue."

"Are you fucking kidding me? That is sexual harassment right there. And yet they didn't do anything?!." Christian is mad right now. I've never seen him like this. He was about to leave the room and I presume that he's either going to the office or to go and find Barbara.

"Christian where are you going?!" I stood in front of Christian, blocking him. I slightly push him inside so no one will suspect and closed the door.

"Going to the principal's office and demand answers. Where else should I go?." He said.

"No, no, no, no Christian. You have to understand Mrs. Ciccone said that if I get myself into another trouble, I'm done! My sponsor will cut my scholarship off of this place and that woman was part of the board members! On top of that my father don't know what happened last year and he'll probably get mad at me if he knew what the adults may tell him. Even if he didn't get mad at me I'll probably lose my scholarship and I need that so bad right now. I don't want to give him more stress. Please, Christian I don't want to get through this again... " I can't help but to start crying. I'm really stressed about this life. God, what did I do to deserve this?.

Christian looks like he was solving a dozen of calculus and algebra test in his mind and he has to say the correct answer in matter of five seconds. "My father is a Lawyer. A great one in fact! His name is Carrick Grey and maybe he can help you! I'll a-."

"CHRISTIAN PLEASE NO! I'm already trying to move on with my life. I don't want to go back to it!. Heck, I don't even want to remember it!. It hurts even when it's done...!" I'm a crying mess right now. There's no use of holding back my tears. He already saw it.

I am surprised when put his hands on my shoulder and pulled me into a hug. His chest is so warm. I feel like I could live with this forever. He sways, or more like we sways around. I take it like it's simple dance in one of those expensive part is that only socialites and rich people could attend. Christian didn't push me even a little bit. My chest and his leaves no space in between. He is the one who is controlling our moves. I'm just there to follow. I am loving every moment of this simple dance and it soothes my heart, brain, and soul.

He pulled me even closer while his right arm is still on my shoulder, His other arm traveled from my shoulder to my waist. I felt tired so I rested my head on the crook of his neck. It's just the start of the day but it's already exhausting. I just want go home and lay on my bed and for Christian to hug me while I fell asleep.

I can feel myself slowly drifting off so I asked a question that I already knew the answer. I just want to be sure this time. "Christian... Where did you got all of this information?. "

"Annabelle and Barbara suddenly spurts out all of this yesterday while I was eating lunch with the guys. It seems like they can't still move on and everything of that just happens the day before. " I'm still secured by Christian's biceps. And my head is still on the crook of his neck.

"If you... Heard all of those things about me, Why are still here? I mean some of them are my friends before and they ditched me after that thing happened. What made you stay?. "

"Anastasia, you are special to me. I want to ask your side first, I'm not just gonna leave you behind without talking to you. " Thank God for Christian indeed. He's perfect.

"You believe me? Everything that I've said? ."

"Yes, I'm good at reading people. In case you haven't notice when we first met... Plus, Those eyes of yours tell me everything... And your emotion earlier. I'm sorry that you have to do through those awful things. "

"My eyes?. " I removed my head from his neck and stared at him, he's still hugging me so my lips and hips are less than a centimeters apart. I don't want to pull out of his embrace and I guess neither does he.

"Yes. In fact you have the most beautiful pair of eyes I have ever seen in my entire life. I could just stare at it and get lost on how those eyes are like a pair of expensive sapphire. Not too bright and not too dark, just the perfect shade." He said with his hot husky voice, I could feel the warmth of his breath and it was hot. I feel like my cheeks are burning and red like a ripe apple right now. But suddenly his hand that is on my waist began moving in circular motion "_Oh no, not now the moment was perfect. Don't ruin it Ana! Endure_!_"_ He probably didn't know that I was very ticklish at at spot.

I tried my hid my laughter and bit my lip, I actually flinched because of how ticklish it was "What's wrong Anastasia?." Christian let out a pfft and tried his best to also hid his laughter. It's now obvious to him that his hands are affecting me so he continued it.

"Christian, No!." Unfortunately I stepped back, out of his embrace because his tickles are getting way too much for me to handle. Instead of his using one he now uses both of his hands to tickle my waist. We both laughed and continued for a few more minutes until we had enough.

I sat at my seat still catching my breath same as Christian.

"That was fun... " He said.

"Thanks for helping me to feel better."

"It's always my pleasure to help, Ms. Steele." He gave me his boyish smile and oh boy, it was perfect. I picked up the carton box that I placed earlier on the seat. And placed it in Christian's table.

"Here you go Mr. Grey, I little thank you for being a great friend. "

"You don't need to thank me Anastasia." He smiled and opened the container. He was very amused when he saw what's inside.

"You may not know this but I have a strong sugar tooth." He smiled and picked the plastic fork that I placed on the side.

"What's this thing in the middle." He poked the strawberry jelly in the middle of the slice. He looks so adorable, oh my god.

"That's strawberry flavored jelly. I want to spice things up a little bit because my dad always wants my chocolate late for his birthday."

He took a slice and tasted it. "This is the best cake I have ever had!" He exclaimed and we laughed.

AUTHOR'S NOTE:

A quick message because I'm already loaded with a lot of school works and It's just the first week of school. Wish me luck hehehehe.

Thank you for 43 favs, 96 follows and 51 reviews. Love u guys so much uwu.

It's just the tip of iceberg, there's still too many chapters that I will write. But I'm afraid it will take more time for me to upload and write stuffs.

Feel free to point out any mistakes in this chapter okay? Because this chapter is a bit rushed.

Thank you and keep supporting the story, Love you guys *sends virtual hugs*

ʕ•ﻌ•ʔ


End file.
